childrenoflylythfandomcom-20200214-history
Kathleen Montgomery
Early Life Kathleen was born on Jaunary 29,2000 in Salem,Oregon and lived there peacefully for 15 years, with her parents, Cole and Marshae Montgomery, as well as with her brother, Daniel ,Ethan Jr.They led a quiet small town life, knowing of the supernatural.Kathleen has been struggling to live a normal life ever since her parents, Cole and Marshae Montgomery, died in a house fire when she was 15 years old. Her life also changes drastically as she and her friends are caught up in the supernatural world that surrounds them and are forced to face powerful supernatural enemies. Kathleen is best friends with Rose Blackthorn,Shay Carpenter,Riley Ashwood. Kathleen is described as a star student. She is popular, sporty, smart, compassionate, empathetic, caring and friendly. She can be very vulnerable and a damsel in distress. Personality Kathleen is a sweet girl. She is pretty outgoing and loves being with her friends. She tries her best to protect the people she loves. She may seem innocent, but if her friends are in danger she will not hesitate to fight back. She's a strong girl, and will find a way around any obstacle. She isn't afraid to speak her mind. She's best friends with Rose, and sees past her cold exterior. Kathleen is very strong-willed and doesn't give up on things easily. She is always up for a challenge. She's been through a lot over the series, from dealing with her family, finding out thats she is a doppelgänger , and to fighting her own inner demons. But throughout the course of the show, Kathleen never gave in or gave up, even when times got hard. Kathleen believes in family, honor, loyalty and community. She is shown to be consistently polite, calm and composed, though prone to great anxiety and panic. Despite being something of a skeptic, she has a vivid internal life. She is extremely introverted. She is brave and self-sacrificing, though much of her willingness to save others seems to come from survivor's guilt over her parent's death. She has a strong back bone and never displays a sense of inferiority. However, Kathleen can also be a hypocrite, and gradually becomes more and more self-absorbed as the seasons continue, but undergoes several huge changes due to trauma, stress, loss and finally healing. She is flawed; not always able to treat her friends with proper respect, and acting in a smothering. Kathleen exalts personal choice and is known for her forgiving nature. Appearance Kathleen is a very beautiful young woman in her late teens. She has blue eyes, full lips, rosy cheeks, lightly tanned skin and long, dark brown hair worn in loose waves. She stands at 5′8″ and her frame is slim and petite.she is usually seen wearing white or pale colored dresses with some type of distinct patterns and stripes, although as the season progresses, has begun to wear darker shades such as grey and black. At the beginning of the first season, she rarely was seen wearing shoes considering she was always inside. She was also absent of jewelery and didn't wear make-up.After she is resurrected she starts wearing trousers, jackets and shirts with different colors and patterns. For special occasions, she wears elegent dresses and uses light make-up. Powers and Abilities *Death Inducement-Power to cause death, either instantly or after certain time. Variation of Inducement. Opposite power of Life Inducement and Life-Force Generation. *Death Scene-The power to sense the coming of death and the actual act of dying. Sub-power of Precognition. Not to be confused with Death Perception. *Life and Death Manipulation-The power to control both life and death. Combination of Death-Force Manipulation and Life-Force Manipulation. *Death Whisper-The ability to listen to the voices of the deceased. Not to be confused with Mediumship. *Precognition-Power to perceive future events before they happen. Opposite power of Retrocognition.